Remembering Friends of the Past
by Synaps
Summary: Prussia returns to the town he grew up in and takes it upon himself to search out his childhood friend, Hungary. Only, he didn't expect such a change to have happened during the time he was gone... AU.


Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**WARNING:** Nonsense, so much nonsense. And it will be hard to understand the jokes if you haven't read the comic "Diaries of the Awesome me"

**

* * *

**

**Remembering ****friends of the past**

Prussia had been looking forward to it for quite some time now, the day that he would start at Hetalia Academy. It wasn't as much that he cared about the school, that it would look good when applying for jobs or even that it was situated in the city he'd lived in during his early years. Hetalia Academy was the housing both his brother, Germany, and his best friend from childhood, Hungary.

Fair enough, he had not seen Hungary for years, not since his family moved that one winter because of his father's job. That only made it all the more exiting.

He wondered if Hungary had changed. Awesome as he was Prussia himself had changed quite a bit. There was no way now that he would lose a fight against his childhood friend, not that he was planning on starting one in order to prove it.

In order to hide the surprise of his arrival he thankfully didn't have to worry about West. Prussia had always snuck out alone in order to play without his younger brother, who didn't even know Hungary. He just hoped the rumour of his awesome self appearing had not spread around the school.

The truth was, as awesome as he was; Prussia did not have many friends and spent most of his days alone. Therefore he was quite a bit exited about entering a new school, were he actually already had a friend. As long as Hungary remembered him he would be in the clear.

He really hoped Hungary remembered him.

It wasn't sure that it was the case. When he'd moved they had only been around eight years old. There had been plenty of time to forget. Not that anyone easily forgot one as awesome as Prussia.

He entered school aimlessly, looking around.

"Are you the new guy?" he was asked almost right away by an uptight guy who seemed to have been waiting for him "I'm England, student council president. I'm here to show you around."

"Yeah, sure" he responded to the sissy and shrugged. He immediately felt like he needed to drink the stuck-up under the table, but that was just a notion. Nothing he would act upon just yet. Not until he'd gotten his hands on some alcohol anyway.

They walked quietly for a while, the only conversation being England pointing out special features of the school Prussia would need to know. For instance there was a relatively large cafeteria. The walls of which were still covered in the left-overs of what must have been an epic food fight.

"We really need to hire new house-keepers" England muttered at the sight of butchered, half-eaten pasta covered in a watery liquid which Prussia instinctly knew was tears.

"Hey, I'm looking for a friend of mine, Hungary. Do you know where I can find him?" Prussia ultimately asked, growing bored.

"There's a Hungary in 2b, the same class as you will be in, they should be in 203 by now, but that Hungary's a..."

"Thanks, see you later" He interrupted before England could go into details about why Prussia shouldn't hang out with a troublemaker like Hungary. England seemed like the judging type, but Prussia didn't have to listen to it. Prussia raced down the corridor. Not that he knew where room 203 was, but he wouldn't ask England because then he'd have to listen to him more. After a bit of running around in the halls he actually arrived at room 203. Even Prussia was surprised it was that easy, even as awesome as he frequently was. He'd really just been dodging England, rather than looking for the classroom for real. For one reason or the other the Brit had started following him after he took off, shouting about how it was forbidden to run in the hallways, then adding that it was forbidden to scream in the hallways. It was amusing to listen to, associated with the boring person England seemed to be. Thankfully he had lost the other boy by taking a few weird turns in different directions.

Prussia stopped outside the classroom, cracked his knuckles for good measure and reached for the doorknob at the same time as the door opened.

Brown hair of the same length as he'd used to wear it, clear green eyes. Prussia was a bit happy over the fact that he was taller than him.

It was Hungary, just a bit more changed than Prussia had imagined. Though, Prussia had had a hard time imagining how he would look now.

"There you are!" he exclaimed at the person facing him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me! Prussia! You can't have forgotten me"

Hungary shook his head. "I don't know you."

Prussia was disappointed. Sure, he had considered the possibility that he was forgotten, _but still_.

Hungary had his arms in a defensive position. He seemed a lot more timid these days. Back when they were kids _he_ had been the scary one. It was odd how things would change over nearly a decade.

"We were friends when we were kids, seriously. I mean, you were eight when I moved, but that's no excuse. Seriously, you're memory wasn't always this bad." Prussia said, determined to get Hungary to remember him, even if it took the long way about to do it.

The boy was shaking his head, still not understanding what was going on, it seemed.

"You should take lessons from the awesome me, I have records of everything we did back then."

"You mean a diary?" Hungary whispered, still confused.

"That's not... not like a girl. It's so I can prove stuff to people based on old things they said, OK?"

Hungary nodded and then a look of relief reached his features as someone moved up behind Prussia.

"Liet, like, who's that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Liet, what kind of nickname is that?" Prussia asked, glaring slightly at the blond kid.

"There's like, nothing odd about it" came the defence "Liet... Lithuania, it totally makes sense. Right, Liet? You like it, don't you?" it seemed like Poland was reaching a deep emotional crisis.

Prussia turned to stare at the brunette.

"You're not Hungary, then?"

Liet shook his head in denial.

"I see, that explains it. No-one could forget the awesome me!"

Despite the obvious embarrassment, he was a bit relieved. Lithuania had been too timid, not at all like the Hungary he knew. Prussia had just been a bit too focused on meeting his friend again and mistaken the first person even slightly resembling him for Hungary. Now, he still needed to find the real Hungary, but he could always ask these guys.

"Prussia? Is that you?"

He ended his interrupted thoughts and turned around, facing the girl using his name. He looked at her for a few seconds, trying to remember where he'd seen her before. Looking at her green eyes, long brown hair... _'Wait a second'_... He his suspicions were raising quickly, the familiarity of those eyes was striking.

"Don't I know you?"

"It's me, Hungary."

He stared at her in astonishment before blurting out the thing on his mind

"Since when are you a girl?"

She hit him with her bag of books on reflex, before realizing that he hadn't been trying to insult her. The onslaught was so powerful he stumbled and fell to the ground. She was smirking slightly, he could see, over how easily he'd gone down, before apologizing. Yes, that was definitely the same old Hungary, even if for some reason she was a girl nowadays... weird. And he still wasn't strong enough to assure victory. Well, in either case he got a pretty nice view of her panties from his position on the ground. And wasn't that all that really mattered?


End file.
